


Sick

by LolaBloodlust



Series: Fics i'll never write [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: i need to stop making lance suffer as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBloodlust/pseuds/LolaBloodlust
Summary: Lance has a cold





	

Lance is sick, just a cold or something, _a space cold_ , and he wants to skip training but Allura gives him a Speech about how 'they cant do that, they are Paladins and they need the training' but Lance is really sick and he feels like shit and he reads into what Allura says as ‘ _you_ need training’ so he gets mad and they have a huge fight and Lance goes to train and tries really hard just out of spice.

_“Lance you don’t look so good, you sure you want to keep going?”_

_Lance looks up to the control room glaring “Ye well, apparently I cant afford not to”_

But he's _so sick_ and he has a fever and he just blacks out in the middle of hand to hand training with Keith. Everyone freaks the fuck out specially Keith (because for a moment there he thinks he hurt Lance) and Allura (because she feels guilty af).

But Shiro is on him right away and he calms everyone down saying its just a cold and he picks him up and takes him to bed.

 _“He just need rest”_ he reassures them.

Lance spends a couple of hours napping and Allura is still freaking out so she stays with Lance and helps him though his fever pressing wet cold cloths to his forehead (maybe humming some lullaby her father used to sing to her when she was sick) and then Lance finally wakes up all groggy and cutely smiles at Allura because she's being all sweet to him and she never is (but thats his fault for being a little shit, he knows)

And Allura sees him smile and they just had an ugly fight and he's in bed now because of her _(Allura calm down he just needs rest)_ and _she's so stressed_ and she just breaks down.

“Im so sorry Lance, I should’ve taken better care of you, I could’ve paid more attention, you are my responsibility and-” And there’s tears rolling down her beautiful face and Lance sits up on his bed and takes her hands,

“Allura stop, this is not on you, this is not your fault,” He tells her “I wasn’t feeling myself this morning and I was cranky and I took it out on you, I could’ve explained myself better and I should’ve taken better care of myself”

And Allura is looking at him silently because he looks so serious and Lance is a bit of an asshole but when hes serious he says the most important and the most beautiful things.

“We are not your responsibly, neither is the war, or the universe for that matter, its ours, all of us, you don’t have to do it all on your own princess. Yes, we are your Paladins but we are also your friends and You. Are. Not. Alone. Ok?” And she hugs Lance and its gross because hes sweaty from the fever and shes crying but its not from guilt anymore so its okay.

**Author's Note:**

> first part of a series of scenes from fanfics ill never right
> 
> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://klanceit.tumblr.com/post/151009610171/lance-is-sick-just-a-cold-or-something-a-space)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (y’all should be proud of me for not inserting more shameless klance and shallura in this)


End file.
